


KILL FOR YOU

by blooming_daisy



Series: MAFIA AU [1]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooming_daisy/pseuds/blooming_daisy
Summary: Despertar los celos del jefe de la mafia no es muy buena idea, incluso si lo hiciste sin saberlo. Y ser el motivo de disputa de dos enemigos puede causar muchos problemas
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Reader, Lee Keonhee/Reader
Series: MAFIA AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156814
Kudos: 1





	KILL FOR YOU

**Author's Note:**

> Sugiero escuchar la canción "New Girl" de FINNEAS, antes de leer o mientras lees

La situación era muy confusa y en cierto modo, atemorizante. Dejaste escapar un jadeo leve al ver a los tres hombres vestidos de negro y con semblantes extremadamente serios asentir con la cabeza luego de  
recibir un mensaje a través de los auriculares que llevaban puestos. La soga que habían atado en tus muñecas comenzaban a sentirse muy tirante y por si faltaba poco, tenías picor en el codo. Ruidos de pasos comenzaron a escucharse detrás de la puerta y uno de los guardias la abre, dejando pasar a tres personas más y al que parecería su líder, ya que todos inclinaron la cabeza cuando entró. Resultó muy cómico, como sacado de una película barata de mafiosos italianos, así que no pudiste sino soltar una risita que habría pasado desapercibida si no fuera porque justo en ese momento el líder dirigió la mirada en tu dirección, dejándote con las comisuras congeladas en una mueca. Si no fuera ese el contexto, podría trabajar fácilmente como modelo, fue tu único pensamiento. El hombre era alto, de complexión delgada pero podía apreciarse algo de músculos a través de las mangas blancas de la camisa. El chaleco negro abrazaba tan bien el pecho y la cintura que simplemente parecía una segunda piel, dejando los primeros botones abiertos para que pueda observarse la sombra de la clavícula. La boca ancha pero de labios suaves, rojizos y levemente mordisqueados destacaba, al igual que los ojos gris oscuro que también estaban haciendo un escrutinio detallado de tu imagen. Nunca te sentiste tan intimidada por la presencia de un extraño, y solamente aumentaba la confusión. Te miró de arriba a abajo lentamente, acercándose e inclinando la cabeza hasta estar a centímetros de tu cara, mordiendo la comisura de la boca como si estuviera apreciando una porción de postre.  
-Me agradaría saber qué es lo divertido. Si puedes compartirlo con la clase-dijo en una voz tan baja que apenas fue audible para ustedes dos. El aroma a madera y vainilla inundaron tus fosas nasales, haciéndote esforzarte por prestar atención a la pregunta y no en lo cerca que estaban esos labios. No podías dejarle saber que te estaba afectando, así que recurriste al viejo aliado el sarcasmo  
\- Pa-Particularmente nada, pero en general, lo similar a una película de bajo presupuesto que es esto. Debo fingir miedo? Preocupación? A cuál cá...- él estaba mirando fijamente tus labios mientras hablabas, al mismo tiempo que seguía mordisqueando los suyos, “por favor basta” pensaste- A cuál cámara debo mirar?- sacaste en un último suspiro de la poca voz que te quedaba por culpa de su presencia. Volvió la mirada a tus ojos e hizo una sonrisa de lado.  
\- De verdad no tienes idea de qué haces aquí?- se enderezó todo lo alto que era, caminó hasta la silla que estaba a unos metros con pasos muy lentos, aumentando la tensión palpable en el ambiente. La giró y apoyó los brazos en el respaldo, su mirada atenta en ti. –Me parece curioso pero al mismo tiempo, adorable verte tan inocente e ignorante de tus actos en mi contra- hizo un gesto a los hombres- déjennos, desde acá puedo resolverlo solo- volvió a mirarte de arriba a abajo mucho más despacio. Jamás podría saber lo débiles que quedaban tus rodillas cuando lo hacía de esa manera.- No es que ahora ya sea peligrosa.- Uno a uno los secuaces fueron saliendo, el último cerrando la puerta con llave desde afuera. Volviste la mirada y te estaba observando, por unos minutos que parecieron horas ninguna palabr fue pronunciada, pero esos ojos no hacían más que aumentar la temperatura y volver más sensible tu piel al escrutinio. Carraspeaste y pareció que salía de un ensimismamiento.  
-Bueno, ya que estamos sin los men in black, ya podrías decirme qué diablos hago aquí y qué es lo que pretendes. Dinero no tengo y dudo que podrían pagar una buena fianza por mí. Si esto es un asunto sin finalizar de alguno de mis amigos, lamento decirte que pierdes mucho tu tiempo.-Ya estabas algo agotada del supuesto misterio de todo- No des vueltas porque no tengo ánimos.  
-Hmmm...-bajó la cabeza y levantó la vista, la cara antes suave dió paso a una versión muy diferente y peligrosa.- No demos vueltas, tienes razón. Iré al grano- Se dirigió hacia ti, rodeando tu silla y quedando  
a tus espaldas. No pudiste evitar el escalofrío que te recorrió cuando apoyó los fríos dedos índice y medio en tu mejilla, bajando lentamente por tu cuello hasta apoyarse en el borde de tus hombros. Usar un vestido nunca fue tan mala idea.- Podría comenzar por preguntar, no, DEMANDAR –los dedos se presionaron más contra tu piel- una explicación de porqué estabas charlando con mi mayor enemigo...-La carcajada que soltaste lo cortó a mitad de la oración. Pudiste sentir lo tenso que se puso pero no podías evitar la risa, todo por una razón tan infantil? Quién tenía enemigos en el año 2021?  
-Espera, espera. Qué?! No tengo tiempo para estas cosas. Ni siquiera sé quién es tu supuesto enemigo, mi trabajo demanda hablar con mucha gente y créeme que no me llegó la lista de enemigos de cada uno.  
Yo...- sus labios estaban apoyados en tu cuello, su cálida respiración acariciaba tu hombro y ese maldito aroma a madera y vainilla volvió a hacer de las suyas con tus hilos de pensamiento. Al hablar, acarició tu  
brazo al mismo tiempo que sus labios lo hacían en tu cuello, despertando una sensación increíble.  
-Kim Young Jo, mi enemigo- Oh. Ese. Como si fueras a adivinarlo, habías cerrado su caso la semana pasada-Ahora me das la explicación?- La punta de su lengua se deslizó levemente por tu piel por unos segundos, dejando un punto ardiente. Tragaste saliva y carraspeaste, la voz no te salía normalmente sin evitar un leve gemido.  
-N-No tengo nada que explicar, menos a tí, ni te conozco- Sus dedos volvieron a deslizarse por tu brazo, pero esta vez bajando hasta tu cintura, presionando a medida que seguía bajando.  
-No lo necesitas. Tampoco necesitas hablar con ese- Cerraste los ojos, podías sentir sus mirada atenta a tus gestos y movimientos, pero la manera en que te estaba haciendo sentir no podías evitarlo.  
-Si me...si me disculpo, será suficiente?- suspiraste. Iba dejando delicados toques de labios en tu cuello. Cuando se detuvo abriste los ojos y estaba de nuevo con el rostro pegado al tuyo, su aliento se mezclaba y definitivamente el calor era insoportable a este punto.  
-Te disculpas, pero vuelves a hacerlo, y no voy a ser tan suave, entendido?-No podías entender cómo esos ojos podían cargar con tanto fuego y peligro cuando las sombras lo ocultaban así. No podía ser el mismo hombre que había entrado a la habitacion, ¿20 horas antes?  
-S-sí. Entendido- Su vista bajó muy suavemente y por un segundo, sus dientes atraparon tu labio inferior. Ya no podías aguantarlo y dejaste escapar un gemido que hizo que él se volviera a tensar. Sabías que este juego era mucho más difícil para él que para ti. ¿Pero qué clase de juego era?.  
-Bien- dijo y se incorporó- Te escoltarán a tu hogar de nuevo. Ten cuidado- Te miró por última vez, sonrió y guiñó un ojo, dejándote sorprendida y atontada, porque ESE no era el mismo que te había dejado besos en el cuello. No podía tener esa dualidad.


End file.
